memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Out of the Cocoon
| format = eBook | published = October 2005 | price = $2.99 | ISBN = ISBN 0743496922 | omnibus=Out of the Cocoon |}} Introduction :Centuries ago, the transported two sets of colonists—one a "back-to-nature" group called the Bringloidi, the other a collection of scientists—to new worlds. Over a decade ago, the starship brought the colonies back together as a solution to two problems—the Bringloidi had lost their home to solar flares, and the Mariposans faced a breeding crisis brought about by their use of cloning. '' :''However, the union has not been as fruitful as Captain Picard had hoped, and now the SCE team of the has been called in to solve the Mariposans' problem—but will the solution be even worse than the problem? Summary References Characters :Carol Abramowitz • Andrew Angelopoulos • Domenica Corsi • Lana DiCamino • Sue DiCamino • Kieran Duffy • EMH • Bart Faulwell • David Gold • Sonya Gomez • Victor Granger • Wilson Granger • James Hammond • Kevin Hammond • Susan Haznedl • Tomozuka Kim • Rennan Konya • Ellec Krotine • Reade Latta • Elizabeth Lense • Kara McClay • Brenna Odell • P8 Blue • Katherine Pulaski • William T. Riker • Madeline Robins • Anthony Shabalala • Soloman • Fabian Stevens • Mor glasch Tev • Elizabeth Vallis • Makk Vinx • Cory Wheelock • Songmin Wong Julian Bashir • Conley • • DiCamino • Angela DiCamino • Frances DiCamino • Martha DiCamino • Dobrah • Emmett • Eden Gilman • Rachel Gilman • Walter Granger • John Hammond • Vance Hawkins • Geordi La Forge • • Jean-Luc Picard • Gabriel Marshall • Danilo Odell • Danielle Willa Odell-Granger • Rod Portlyn • Montgomery Scott • Phil Selden • Vallis • Sandra Vallis • Wheelock • Worf Starships and vehicles : • Dancing Star • ( ) • • • • ( ) • Shirley • Locations :Artemis IX • Betazed • Coroticus III • Drovoer II • Ficus Sector • Life Science Center • Galvan VI • Gault • Pike City • Recreational Station Hidalgo • Mariposa • Setlik • Sherman's Planet • Starbase 73 • Starbase 314 • Tellar • Teneb Races and cultures :Androssi • Betazoid • Bynar • Human (Bringloidi • Mariposan) • Iotian • Jabari • Klingon • Kornak • Nasat • Romulan • Shmoam-ag • Tellarite States and organizations :Alliance for Mariposan Primacy • Dieghanists • Dominion • European Hegemony • Federation Diplomatic Corps • Kharzh'ulla University • New United Nations • • Public Safety Force • Security Ministry • Sons of Bringloid • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Medical Academy • United Federation of Planets • United Ficus Colony • Wilmut Party Other references :2123 • Atomic Horrors • Battle of Wolf 359 • beets • Bentman Prize • biosynthesis • biosynthesizer • biosynthetic limb • butterfly • Capital Complex • chicken broth • Class M • clone • coffee • Conestoga Expedition • Dominion War • EMH • equizine-1 • equizine-3 • Federation Journal of Medicine • gespar • green tea • grishnar cat • holonovel • icoberry torte • Imprinting • Incubation • infonet • Jefferies tubes • Katowa Expedition • Lurian folk song • Lysserian larva • Molotov cocktail • Neo-Transcendentalism • Nobel Prize • petaQ • phaser rifle • • pig • plastiform • Pocheeny virus • poteen • Prime Directive • quadrotriticale • rop'ngor • sehlat • Stage IV Computing Age • stasizine • tangerine juice • Telurian Plague • Terra 10 • tetryon field • whiskey • World War III • Yoshimitsu Systems Appendices Background *This story is a follow-up to the . Related stories Connections | prevpocket = Wounds, Book 2 | nextpocket = The Dominion: Olympus Descending }} External link * Category:SCE eBooks